


Give Gifts, Give Life

by rainbowthefox



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 5 nights at freddy's, FNAF 2, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Gen, The Marionette - Freeform, The Puppet - Freeform, fnaf - Freeform, give gifts give life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One by one, they rose their heads. The first thing they saw was his smile, and the first thing they heard was his voice: "Hello, friends." (FNAF/Five Nights at Freddy's 2 fanfiction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Gifts, Give Life

"A little more over here....Push that back and bring this forward....Aaand...there."

A tall, slender figure stepped back from its work. It clasped his hands behind his back, fingering entwining with each other, and attentively watching what was before him. The sound of the crickets chirping contributed to the tension filling in the room.

He tilted his head, white eyes trailing over the outline of a carcass before him. He leaned forward and ran a finger along the open wounds placed across their flesh. No motion.

He expected this. It wasn't common for a child to survive 6 stab wounds to the chest. A little on the back, too, if he looked at their friends. Each one of them lay motionless in the animatronic suits. He could see the blood dripping from outside the metal of the endoskeleton they were inhabiting.

He turned to look around. Several tables were lined across the room with party hats laying on them, prepared for the next, big day tomorrow. The curtains circling Pirate Cove swayed briefly with the gust of wind coming in through the window he had opened earlier.

He walked over to one of the tables and grabbed the pizza box that had been left out. He opened it and saw a couple of slices left over. One was half eaten while the other hadn't even been touched. More than likely the kid's meal, he'd assume.

He grabbed the uneaten slice and sat back on the stage. He turned to look at the lifeless animatronics next to him. A smile widened on his mask before he wrapped an arm around "Freddy", bringing the slice close to the mask near the muzzle.

"You were eating this, right? Before it happened?"

Silence.

The Puppet ignored the fact that he hadn't received a response and happily looked back to the slice, kicking his legs off from the stage. He said, "To think: You would have finished it if he hadn't been there. It would've been one of your everyday meals with your favorite food, wouldn't it?"

He looked back at "Freddy", who stood completely motionless. His white eyes trailed over the other two that stood beside him, only to see that they were hanging their heads low as well. The smile faded off from his mask as he placed the slice to the side.

He made his way over to "Bonnie" and placed a slender hand in one of the empty eye sockets. The moist liquid he felt under his fingers was all too familiar. He asked, "Are you in there?"

No response.

He huffed and removed his hand, wiping the blood off from his fingers. He walked over to "Chica" and peeked into her eyes, only to see that nothing was there. He knew someone was in there, oh yes. It was just a matter of keeping them alive.

He looked around the room and saw the balloons that were placed in the middle of the tables. He walked over to them and cut a section off, grabbing the string and wrapping it around his fingers. He tied a few knots and walked back over to the stage, biting the ends of them so he could complete his work. He took out one of the gift boxes he carried and placed the bow on top of it; handing it to a nonexistent Freddy.

He said, "You gave us the gift of happiness. I'm going to give you the gift of life."

With that, he crushed the box that was held in his hands until it was a scrap of cardboard engraved in wrapping paper held by strings. He stepped forward and lifted his mask, lightly blowing on the remains of the gift. What once was cardboard was now dust; circling around the lifeless animatronic.

He walked over to Bonnie and Chica, repeating the gesture; blowing dust onto the carcasses inside of them. The Puppet stepped back and brushed his hands against a table, watching the three before him.

And, all by one, they rose their heads. The first thing they saw was his smile, and the first thing they heard was his voice:

"Hello, friends."


End file.
